My Love, Otto
by TheRobot1
Summary: My first Odd Squad fic, Otive ship, Plz Read & Review
1. Memories

My Love, Otto

It was a slow day at Odd Squad Headquaters. Nothing odd was happening, so Olive withdrew to her station. She sat down  
tiredly in her office chair and thought about Otto. She said to herself. I remember the time the zeros went missing and  
Otto was turning 10 the next day. He didn't want to turn back into a baby again, and I was not going to let that happen.  
We found the cupcake man who was making all the zeros disappear and stopped him, just in time for Otto's Birthday.

I remember the time Oscar had a blob that got loose, and we were competing with Olan and Olaf to see which one of us  
which one of us would catch the most blob. Of course we caught the most blob, but Otto kept getting slimed. Anyways, it  
didn't hurt Otto was still cute even with the slime on him. No amount of slime could make him look ugly.

I remember when Otto and I got Rainbow Robin in trouble and we didn't tell Ms. O what really happened. But we shouldn't  
have been fighting. But even the best of friends fight from time to time. And he was so much better than my last partner.

I remember the day when they couldn't turn off the alarm system at Odd Squad Headquaters. I got turned to stone, but Otto  
went on to save me. He saved all of us by himself. Like the time he deliver the Centigurp, he saved the day all by himself.  
And I loved his dance moves.

But, the best day, gotta be Skip Day. That was day I had the Skips and didn't know it. I was skipping steps and I skipped  
putting on my parachute, before jumping out of an airplane. Before I knew it, I was falling down to earth so fast. I was  
scared for my life, then Otto came in on his jet pack and saved me! It was the most romantic moment of my life.


	2. A Hamburger, cookie, pickle and lemons

With nothing odd happening, Olive got in her bed and went to sleep. The next morning was nothing like the day before.  
Ms. O called Otto and Olive into her office early. "Olive! Otto! In my office now! Something very odd has happened.  
Different types of food is disappearing! "Oh nooooooo!" Otto screamed "A hamburger, a cookie and a pickle have all went  
missing. I know you can catch who's behind this, now go!

Olive and Otto went out to search for clues. They arrive at Polly Graph's lemonade stand and see a big stand that reads  
CLOSED. "No lemonade today." Polly said "What happened?" Asked Olive. "I got up, ready to set my lemonade stand, like I  
do every morning, got my pitcher and then noticed my lemons were gone." "So that makes four missing foods. A hamburger,  
a cookie, a pickle and lemons.

Let's go to the Mathroom." Said Olive. "Mathroom show us a hamburger, a cookie, a sliced pickle and a lemon." "Generating  
hamburger, a cookie, a pickle and a lemon." Otto you see something." "Yeah, all the foods are delicious." "Not that, they're  
all circles, so whoever's behind this must be taking circular shaped items." "Thank you mathroom." Olive and Otto return to Ms. O.  
"So, have you found the crook?" "Not yet, Ms.O." "What!" "But we did find a clue, they like circular objects." "I have an idea."  
Said Ms.O. "Let set up a circular shaped items outside right outside headquarters, so we can find the crook." "Later the agents  
set out a cupcake. When they check on it, the cupcake is gone and a scavenger hunt-like note is left. "You just missed me,  
tomorrow I'll be at the pancake house, the cheese-wheel factory, the pizzeria and the salami shop, but you'll be too late."


	3. Patterns

The next day Olive and Otto arrived at the Pancake House, which was running in full swing and no pancakes had been stolen. Olive  
and Otto look confused. "So, no panacakes were stolen this morning?" Otto asked. "No, but I had a lot of customers." The pancake  
man said happily, with a smile on his face. "Would you like to buy some pancakes?" Otto was about to answer, but then Olive stopped  
him and said, "Thank you, but we're on the job." With that being said Olive and Otto left the pancake shop.

Next they arrived at Cheese- Wheel Factory where no cheese was being made. The mananger tells them all the cheese disappeared last  
night. "When I came in, there was no cheese this morning." Olive and Otto didn't find any clues at the cheese factory, but they  
told the manager, they were on it. Then they arrived at Delivery Debbie's to see if any pizzas were stolen. They talked to her, but  
she's like "No, no pizzas were stolen, but buisness is booming! Ever since you made those doubles, I've been able to keep up! Thank  
You Odd Squad. Would you like to order a pizza?" Otto was about to reply, but once again Olive stopped him and said, "Thank You, but  
we're on the job."

"We went to the Pancake house, no pancakes were stolen, we went to the Cheese-Wheel factory, there was no cheese and then we went  
to the pizzeria and there were no pizzas stolen. We need to go to the mathroom." Said Otto. "Hello Mathroom." "Greetings Agents."  
"Mathroom, can you show us the Pancake House, the Cheese-Wheel Factory and Delivery Debbie's?" "Generating Pancake House, Cheese-  
Wheel Factory and Delivery Debbie's. "You see something?" Asked Otto. "It's a pattern." "It's only a pattern if it repeats itself  
twice." Said Olive. "The Circle Crook skipped the Pancake House, but went to Cheese-Wheel Factory. Let's see if it repeats itself  
twice. We've gotta go to the Salami Shop.

Olive and Otto payed a visit to the Salami Shop. The Shop owner came outside and greeted them. "Oh Odd Squad, I'm so glad you came."  
Otto asked "What's the problem ma'am?" "Well you see, when I came in to open my shop this morning, all the salami was gone, out of  
nowhere, just like it had vanished into thin air." "We think we're close to solving your problem ma'am." Olive said "So the Circle  
Crook is stealing in a pattern. Olive thought to herself that this reminds her of Skip Day and smiles. Then she spots a note that  
was left behind. "You have found me, impressive, yes, but you will not be able to find me tomorrow as I steal a cherry, a coconut,  
an orange, a pumpkin and a cheese flavored balls, because you don't know my pattern and won't solve it at best."


	4. Solved!

The next day Olive and Otto go to the fruit stand. They talk to the owner he said. "All of my cherries and coconuts were stolen  
this morning, but I don't know by who. They also stole all my limes, tomatoes, grapes, kiwi, mangoes, peaches, plums, apricot,  
brussel sprouts, blueberries, turnips, figs, cantaloupe and all my melons, but they didn't take any of my oranges. Olive said  
"We don't know who did it, but we're working on it." After that they visit the pumpkin orchard. The lady says "No, none of my  
pumpkins have disappereared." Olive and Otto said. "Thank You, goodbye Madam." Olive said "I have to go to the Mathroom."

Olive and Otto go. "Greetings Mathroom." Olive said. "Greetings Agents." Mathroom can you show us all of the items that were  
stolen over the last four days?" "Generating images." Otto said "He's stealing circular foods, but left the oranges and pumpkins  
alone. Oranges and pumpkins are fruits, so it looks like he's not stealing orange fruits!" "Otto, you figured it out!" "He said  
he'd steal cheese balls next. Cheese balls are orange but not fruit, so he'll be there next. Thank You, Mathroom."

Olive and Otto arrive at the Convience Store. They see him and they say. "Odd Squad, Odd Squad stop right there." The Circle  
Crook was stealing Cheese Flavored balls. He took two bags and ran. Olive and Otto caught him, and brought him back to Odd Squad  
Headquarters. "Ms. O, we caught the circle crook. "You going to return the food? Asked Otto. "Yes." The circle crook said in a  
sad voice. "But orange fruit is so sour, and citrusy, and creepy." And all the circular foods were returned.


	5. Like

The next day Olive saw Otto alone, in his station. So, without him even knowing Olive was there, she started playing some music.  
Otto turned around and she said "Wow, that was a tiresome last four days, and I thought we'd never solve that case." I guess it was a  
hard case." "It was great what you did yesterday, solving the case and everything. "I guess I did do pretty good." Otto said smiling  
and blushing. "It's not just that." Said Olive. She hugged him and said "I like you." "I like you too." Said Otto.


End file.
